


Une punition inattendue

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Un univers inattendu [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allusions de maltraitance, Enfants, Gen, Univers Alternatif - Divergence du canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Dudley Dursley n'est pas content.Ou : force intraitable face à objet immobile





	1. Dudley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/gifts).
  * A translation of [An Unexpected Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383244) by [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget). 



Dudley Dursley n'était pas content.

D'abord, lui et Maman avaient dû prendre le train toute la nuit juste parce que Papa voulait punir son cousin, Harry. Il y avait tellement de valises et de sacs que Dudley avait dû porter son sac. Et dans ce sac il n'y avait même pas des _jouets_ ou des _goûters_ , juste des trucs barbants comme des _vêtements_. Dudley ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient emporter autant de trucs barbants quand leurs vacances les plus longues avaient été une semaine à Brighton.

Et puis ils étaient allés dans une maison idiote où rien n'allait. L'homme qui y était lui avait donné seulement deux œufs et pas de jus. Il n'y avait pas eu de télé pour regarder son dessin animé avant d'aller au lit. Et puis il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre, alors Dudley avait dû partager avec Maman. Il avait presque dû partager avec Harry, aussi, et c'était _pire_ , mais il avait menacé de faire un caprice et Maman avait dit à Harry d'aller dormir sur le canapé.

Dudley avait essayé de faire un caprice à propos de la télé et du jus, mais Maman lui avait dit qu'il devait être sage où il allait réveiller M. Rogue, et que si Dudley était sage comme un bon petit garçon elle l'emmènerait au cinéma et le laisserait avoir tout un soda et tout un paquet de pop-corn pour lui tout seul. Dudley avait dit qu'il voulait des bonbons aussi, et Maman avait dit oui, alors Dudley avait dû être sage toute la nuit. Une nuit normale il serait descendu regarder la télé avec Papa, mais comme il n'y avait pas de télé et pas de Papa, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose.

Enfin, pire que tout, Dudley s'était réveillé et avait descendu l'escalier étroit pour découvrir que M. Rogue et Harry étaient déjà debout et _mangeaient sans lui_.

"MAMAN !" cria Dudley. "HARRY VOLE !" Harry sauta de la chaise, à nouveau la seule chaise, et courut se réfugier derrière M. Rogue. M. Rogue arrêta de remuer les spaghetti et regarda Dudley comme si Dudley n'était pas censé être là.

"Silence, M. Dursley," dit-il d'une voix qui avait l'air de vouloir être sévère. "Sauf erreur de ma part, ta mère dort encore. Nous ne voulons pas la réveiller avant que ce soit nécessaire." Dudley l'ignora.

"MAMAN !" cria-t-il dans les escaliers.

"Silence !" dit M. Rogue, la voix vraiment sévère maintenant, alors que Maman descendait l'escalier en robe de chambre.

"Duddinou, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Harry vole de la nourriture," dit Dudley d'un air triomphant. Maintenant que Maman était là, elle allait tout remettre en ordre, ou appeler Papa pour le faire. "Il a pas le droit de manger avant la famille. Tu l'as _dit_." Maman eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta et regarda M. Rogue d'un air nerveux. M. Rogue la regardait d'un air noir.

"Eh bien, Duddy," commença-t-elle, l'air pas du tout sûre d'elle. "aujourd'hui n'est pas – n'est pas un jour comme les autres, tu sais. Je pense qu'on peut autoriser Harry à manger sans la famille pour une fois, si M. Rogue est d'accord." Dudley tapa du pied.

"Mais c'est pas _juste_ ," dit-il. Maman commençait à rougir, et Dudley savait que ça marchait. Maman faisait toujours ce que Dudley voulait quand il faisait un caprice devant les gens. "Harry _vole_."

"M. Potter ne vole pas," dit M. Rogue, "sachant que c'est ma nourriture que je prépare dans ma cuisine pour sa consommation." Dudley ne comprenait pas exactement ce que disait M. Rogue, mais il comprenait assez pour savoir que M. Rogue ne suivait pas du tout les règles.

"MAIS JE VEUX MES SPAGHETTI !" cria Dudley. M. Rogue sortit son bâton pointu idiot, et Maman fit un petit bruit effrayé. Il l'ignora, agitant son bâton vers la table et faisant apparaître trois chaises, comme la veille.

"Assis, M. Dursley," dit-il d'un ton sec. "Le déjeuner sera bientôt prêt." Dudley voulait protester jusqu'à avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais Maman était là et le guidait vers une des chaises.

"Fais ce qu'il dit, Duddinou," murmura-t-elle. "Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas combien tu es un bon petit garçon, mais c'est lui qui commande, comme ta méchante maîtresse à l'école. Assieds-toi et montre-lui comme tu es un bon petit garçon."

"Oh, je crois que j'en ai assez vu," dit M. Rogue d'un ton moqueur. Il regardait toujours Maman d'un air noir.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un père."

"Non, mais j'ai la responsabilité d'une petite centaine de ces canailles en tant que Directeur de Maison," dit M. Rogue, "et crois-moi, je peux savoir quand l'un d'eux a été pourri gâté."

"Je vais élever _mon_ enfant comme je le souhaite," dit Maman en colère.

"Tes enfants," dit M. Rogue d'un ton menaçant. Dudley remarqua que Harry n'avait toujours pas lâché la jambe du pantalon de M. Rogue, mais M. Rogue n'avait pas l'air gêné. "Tu élèves deux enfants."

"Oui. Bien sûr." Mais Maman était toute rouge. M. Rogue prit quatre assiettes et servit les spaghetti.

"Voilà," dit-il en les posant sur la table. Puis il se tourna vers Harry. "Allez. Va t'asseoir." Harry obéit, mangeant ses spaghetti aussi vite que possible. Dudley regarda sa portion d'un air boudeur.

"Il y en a pas assez," chouina-t-il. Maman regarda M. Rogue.

"Tu peux toujours te resservir," dit-il calmement. Dudley le foudroya du regard.

"Je me ressers toujours. Il y en a pas assez." M. Rogue plissa les lèvres, mais il prit une bouchée sans répondre. "Vous m'avez entendu ? J'ai _dit_ il y en a pas assez !"

"Oh, je t'ai entendu," dit M. Rogue, "et ma réponse reste la même. Finis ton assiette, et après tu pourras te resservir." Dudley vit Maman bouger, mais il en avait marre d'écouter cet idiot de M. Rogue qui ne respectait pas les règles.

"J'EN VEUX ENCORE !" hurla Dudley. Il sauta de sa chaise et la jeta par terre, où elle disparut dans une fumée magique. "VOUS ÊTES IDIOT ? VOUS ÊTES SOURD ? J'AI DIT QUE J'EN VOULAIS ENCORE !" M. Rogue ne bougea même pas.

"M. Dursley, je t'ai déjà servi. Maintenant mange et arrête de te conduire en enfant gâté." Dudley se jeta par terre et commença à battre des poings.

"JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! VOUS ÊTES LE PLUS MÉCHANT DE TOUS !"

"C'EST PAS VRAI !" Dudley fut si surpris d'entendre Harry crier qu'il s'arrêta de hurler un moment. Harry était debout lui aussi, tremblant de rage. Maman ne lui disait même pas de se taire, elle restait là comme une statue toute rouge et elle refusait de regarder Dudley.

"M. Potter, finis ton assiette," dit M. Rogue. Harry se rassit, tremblant encore un peu et regardant M. Rogue d'un air nerveux. "M. Dursley-"

"Vous le punissez pas ?" demanda Dudley, s'asseyant par terre. "Pourquoi vous me punissez moi et pas lui ?"

"Je ne te punis pas, bon sang, j'essaie de te nourrir. Maintenant tu as deux options : manger ou ne pas manger. Ce que tu choisis m'est à peu près égal, mais dans tous les cas tu dois immédiatement cesser cette comédie ridicule et t' _asseoir_." Dudley se leva, mais il n'obéit pas à M. Rogue.

"Je vous déteste," dit Dudley, se lançant dans un nouveau caprice. "JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE !" Dudley prit son assiette idiote avec pas assez de spaghetti et la lança vers M. Rogue. M. Rogue l'évita, ignorant le bruit de casse.

"Dursley," grogna-t-il. Dudley se jeta sur cet homme horrible, le frappant à coups de poing aussi fort que possible.

"JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! MONSTRE ! MONSTRE ! MONSTRE !" M. Rogue attrapa les poignets de Dudley. Pendant un instant il lui fit un peu mal. Dudley regarda les yeux de M. Rogue : ils étaient horriblement sombres et dangereux.

"Il est interdit," dit M. Rogue d'une voix sévère, énonçant chaque mot, "de frapper les gens ou de les insulter." Il lâcha les poignets de Dudley et recula, l'air presque effrayé. "Va dans ta chambre. Maintenant." Puis il se dirigea vers la porte de derrière et sortit. Harry sauta de sa chaise et courut derrière lui, sans même demander à Maman la permission de sortir.

"Maman, pourquoi il-" commença Dudley d'une voix geignarde. Maman sursauta, le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois.

"Fais ce qu'il dit, Dudley," dit-elle. Pas Duddy. Pas Duddinou. Juste Dudley, comme si elle était sa maîtresse ou une inconnue, pas sa maman à lui.

"Mais-"

"Fais ce qu'il dit !" Dudley monta les escaliers en courant et se jeta sur le lit qu'il avait partagé avec Maman, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il ne comprenait pas comment le monde avait pu devenir si horrible en juste une journée.

* * *

 

_ Notes de la traductrice _ _:_

_Primo : comme vous le savez peut-être, en anglais il y a un seul pronom pour Tu et Vous. Il n'y a pas de différence pour le pluriel ou pour les formes de politesse. Ça peut être un peu compliqué au moment de traduire. J'ai décidé que Rogue allait tutoyer les enfants, même s'il les appelle encore par leur nom de famille. Je pense que Dudley est assez grand pour savoir qu'on vouvoie les adultes qu'on ne connaît pas._

_Deuxio : j'ai toujours du mal à traduire "Freak". Ça a le sens de monstre, d'anormal, de bizarre. Apparemment c'est une insulte que Pétunia employait envers Rogue quand ils étaient gamins. Je n'ai pas les livres en français – si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire._

 


	2. Harry

Harry courut derrière M. Rogue, chamboulé, son bref ravissement à voir _Dudley_ être puni à sa place s'évanouissant. Quelque chose n'allait pas, pas du tout. M. Rogue n'était pas content, et Harry voulait régler ça.

M. Rogue se tenait sur les marches de la porte arrière, restant juste là à regarder le petit terrain poussiéreux qu'on pouvait à peine appeler un jardin. Harry fut distrait un moment, parce que les plantes ne ressemblaient pas à celles de Tante Pétunia qu'il arrosait régulièrement. Elles étaient maigres et chétives, avec des toutes petites fleurs qui avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à s'ouvrir, et Harry se demanda si M. Rogue le laisserait l'aider pour les soigner.

Puis M. Rogue bougea, sortant un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa chemise et en allumant une, les mains tremblantes. Il prit une grande inspiration et la retint un moment avant de souffler la fumée sur le jardin. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il n'avait pas l'air content. Harry resta sur le pas de la porte, immobile. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

"M. Rogue ?" dit-il d'une petite voix, prudent. M. Rogue sursauta, regardant Harry avec surprise. Il prit une autre bouffée de cigarette.

"Harry," dit enfin M. Rogue l'air un peu perdu. Harry vint timidement à côté de lui. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry. "Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi ça irait pas ?" M. Rogue secoua un peu la tête, regardant le jardin. "Euh, je suis désolé pour-"

"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher." La voix de M. Rogue faisait peur maintenant, dure et fragile en même temps. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il s'assit par terre, donnant des coups de pieds dans des cailloux. Après un moment, M. Rogue s'assit près de lui. "C'est moi qui devrais dire pardon."

"Pourquoi ? Vous avez rien fait de mal." Soudain Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. "Est-ce que vous aimez Dudley plus que moi ?"

"Non," dit M. Rogue, mais il n'avait pas encore l'air content.

"Tant mieux," dit Harry. "Parce que Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia l'aiment déjà plus que moi. J'aimerais bien si vous m'aimez plus que lui."

"Pétunia et Dursley n'auraient jamais dû te maltraiter, jamais," dit M. Rogue. "Et c'est pour ça que je dois te dire pardon." Harry le regarda d'un air curieux. M. Rogue laissa tomber le mégot de sa cigarette et l'écrasa au sol. Il soupira. "Harry, quand ton cousin était… indocile… j'ai failli me mettre très en colère. Non, je me suis _mis_ très en colère. Je l'ai corrigé physiquement, trop physiquement."

"Vous voulez dire quoi ?" demanda Harry. "Vous l'avez même pas tapé. Et il était vraiment pas sage. Si j'avais été comme ça avec Oncle Vernon…" Harry frissonna. Il ne voulait pas imaginer se prendre une raclée ou se faire enfermer dans le placard ou tout ce que Oncle Vernon aurait fait s'il avait osé lui répondre comme Dudley avait répondu à M. Rogue. Et tout ce que M. Rogue avait fait avait été de le faire taire et de l'envoyer dans sa chambre. "Vous lui avez rien fait de mal."

"La manière dont ton oncle aurait réagi est inacceptable," dit M. Rogue d'une voix sèche, "et je n'ai aucune intention de faire comme _lui_. J'étais juste-" Il passa la main sur son visage. "Je ne contrôlais pas pleinement mes actions. Je ne sais pas comment – interagir avec des enfants de ton âge, et je n'ai pas d'instinct ou d'exemple de bien faire."

"Moi je trouve que vous êtes très bien," dit Harry. "Vous êtes beaucoup mieux que Oncle Vernon ou Tante Pétunia ou – ou tout le monde que j'ai rencontré !" M. Rogue soupira à nouveau, secouant la tête d'un air triste. Puis il se leva et se tourna vers la porte.

"Je vais apporter son déjeuner à ton cousin et expliquer quelques choses," dit-il comme pour se décider, avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Et après ça on… on verra. Aller aux parc avec vous deux, peut-être."

"D'accord !" dit Harry. "Vous pourrez me pousser sur la balançoire ?" M. Rogue sourit, pour la première fois depuis que Harry l'avait vu.

"Oui," dit-il. "Ça semble parfait."

* * *

 

_À suivre…_

_Note de l'auteur : ce chapitre était assez court, mais le prochain sera plus long et du point de vue de Rogue :)_

 


	3. Severus

Severus hésita en arrivant dans la cuisine. Pétunia était toujours là, assise sur sa chaise comme une statue particulièrement guindée. Il avait envie de lui crier dessus, à propos de parents, de devoir et de Merlin savait ce qui sortirait de sa bouche, mais il n'en avait pas l'énergie. Le combat avec le petit Dursley l'avait épuisé, et il lui restait des morceaux de faïence cassée et de la sauce rouge sur le mur.

Il ramassa les morceaux de l'assiette et les ressouda avec un _Reparo_. Il se dirigea vers la casserole de spaghetti qui coagulait sur la gazinière. Un sort de réchauffement, une cuillerée dans l'assiette. _Aguamenti_ , une tape pour lancer la bouilloire. Il avait besoin d'une tasse de thé – pas pour la caféine, pas vraiment, mais pour quelques minutes de réflexion avant de monter affronter le petit diable.

Severus n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Dudley Dursley n'était pas sa responsabilité. _Aucun_ d'eux n'était sa responsabilité, en fait, sauf dans la mesure de sa promesse de protéger Potter en mémoire de Lily. Mais Pétunia et son salaud de mari n'étaient de toute évidence pas des gardiens satisfaisants, gâtant ainsi un des enfants dont ils étaient responsables et, eh bien, faisant ce qu'ils faisaient avec Potter.

Severus avait toujours évité de penser au mot "maltraitance", qui lui rappelait trop d'étés étouffants, de vêtements mal ajustés et de Lily voyant… Non, il était mieux pour lui de ne pas trop penser au mot "maltraitance". Une main ferme n'avait jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un, après tout. Cependant, l'importance de la différence dans le traitement des deux garçons, l'injustice même dont ils témoignaient lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume du Danemark, ou au moins dans le foyer Dursley.

Pétunia n'aurait pas dû utiliser son insulte préférée de "monstre" pour parler à Potter, ça il en était certain. Severus sirota son thé, regardant la femme du coin de l'œil. Son propre père avait détesté la magie, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que son fils puisse être un sorcier. Pétunia, en revanche, avait grandi avec une sœur sorcière. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'élever son neveu, elle aurait dû avoir bien assez de temps pour se familiariser à l'idée avant que le garçon soit en âge de manifester ses premiers signes de magie. Le fait qu'au lieu de ça elle se soit repliée sur ses insultes d'adolescente, cela semblait vouloir dire qu'elle gardait espoir d'étouffer la magie du garçon – et ça, pour Severus, était pire que presque tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui faire.

Dans le cas de Dudley Dursley, il était aussi pourri gâté que les pires de ses Serpentard. L'idée même d'être aussi gâté était, pour être honnête, presque totalement inconnue à Severus. _Lui_ n'aurait certainement jamais protesté à propos de la généreuse portion de spaghetti qu'il avait donnée au petit garçon, surtout après lui avoir assuré qu'il en restait. Mais comme sa méthode habituelle de retirer des points pour être un petit râleur ingrat et de confier le reste à ses préfets ne fonctionnerait pas, il semblait que Severus allait devoir vraiment (il frémit) _parler_ au garçon, même s'il n'était pas son putain de père et n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans cette situation.

Severus prit une grande gorgée de thé. Minerva, il devait parler à Minerva. Même si son expérience des enfants de cinq ans était plus que limitée, elle avait quand même vingt-cinq ans d'expérience de plus que lui, et le fait qu'ils prennent le thé ensemble régulièrement, même pendant l'été,  signifiait qu'elle serait probablement sa ressource la plus proche. Il finit sa tasse, se sentant enfin assez confiant dans l'idée que même s'il foirait totalement sa conversation avec le gamin Dursley, il serait bientôt rectifié par le professeur de Métamorphose. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait dire, mais son but était, au moins, clair. Faire comprendre à Dursley que son caprice était inacceptable, tout en assurant au garçon qu'il n'allait pas s'abaisser au type de correction physique qui était interdit à Poudlard depuis les années soixante.

Severus posa sa tasse dans l'évier débordant et prit l'assiette fumante, décidé à ignorer Pétunia. Une confrontation à propos de ses mauvais choix en tant que parent pouvait attendre. Mais alors qu'il passait devant elle, elle remua, le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le caprice de son fils.

"Rogue, pour mon Duddy…" elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Oui ?"

"Ne – Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. C'est juste un _petit_ garçon."

"Ton putain de neveu aussi," dit Severus, "mais je ne te vois pas courir à sa défense devant les accusations de son cousin."

"Les enfants ont besoin de règles, de limites-"

"Arrête, Pétunia. Ne cherche pas d'excuses à toi et ton mari. Si vous avez fait la moitié de ce que j'imagine…" Severus inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Il ne savait pas ce que diable il lui avait pris, seulement qu'il s'était mis soudain à bouillir de rage. "Réjouis-toi juste du fait que le Ministère demande que je me soumette régulièrement à un _Priori Incantatum_. Je commence à me dire que c'est la seule chose qui me retient de te frapper avec plus que des mots."

"Rogue-"

"La ferme !" aboya-t-il. Il ferma les yeux, utilisant l'Occlumencie cette fois. "Tais-toi, Pétunia. Tu ne vas pas arranger les affaires de ton fils si tu me mets en colère." Elle se recula dans sa chaise. Severus sortit à grands pas, voulant s'éloigner avant de perdre _encore_ le contrôle de ses émotions. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de ses parents. Devait-il frapper, ou juste entrer ? Faisait-il une grosse erreur en punissant Dursley quand le garçon était encore moins sa responsabilité que Potter ?

Il toqua à la porte. Le garçon méritait ce respect.

"Maman ?"

"Non, c'est moi." Severus ouvrit la porte. Dursley était couché sur le lit. En entendant la porte, il regarda Severus, les joues mouillés. Sa silhouette ronde et ses yeux naïfs faisaient penser à un bébé phoque particulièrement pathétique.

"Vous voulez quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je suis venu discuter de ta conduite en bas," dit Severus, "et te présenter mes excuses." Dursley se frotta les yeux.

"De pas suivre les règles ?" demanda-t-il. Severus secoua la tête.

"Non. Je ne connaissais pas les règles qui auraient pu être en place, et même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas eu à les suivre. Non, je suis venu te présenter mes excuses parce que je me suis mis en colère. Je n'étais pas pleinement en contrôle de mes actions, et pour ça je suis désolé. Cependant, ta conduite au déjeuner était totalement inacceptable pour plusieurs raisons." Cette deuxième partie était plus facile que la première. "Tu as été envoyé dans ta chambre parce que tu t'es plaint du déjeuner, que tu as fait un caprice en criant et en disant des insultes, et tu as achevé le tout en me frappant. Ces trois choses sont très impolies."

"Pourquoi c'est impoli ?" demanda Dursley. Severus ferma les yeux, se forçant à ne pas grogner de désespoir. Il semblait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Pétunia avait transformé un enfant de cinq ans en petit sauvage.

"Crier est un manque de dignité et ne fait rien pour l'argument que tu essaies de défendre, les insultes sont blessantes et puériles, et frapper les gens quand on n'obtient pas ce qu'on veut est tout simplement de la brutalité. Pour ce qui est de se plaindre de ta portion, c'est de l'ingratitude. À table, on mange ce qu'on peut, on demande à être resservi si besoin, et on remercie son hôte à la fin. On ne se plaint pas de ce qui est servi. Ni de la quantité qu'on reçoit."

"Mais-" Severus le regarda d'un air sévère, et le garçon se tut.

"Pas de mais. Ce sont les règles, et je m'attends à ce que toi et Potter les suiviez." Dursley hocha la tête d'un air malheureux. "Maintenant redis-moi les règles."

"Pas crier. Pas insulter. Pas frapper. Pas se plaindre des repas." Severus hocha la tête.

"Bien," dit-il, se détendant. Il semblait qu'il n'ait pas totalement foiré les choses. Il tendit l'assiette à Dursley. "Tiens. Mange, et après je pourrai vous emmener toi et Potter au parc." Dursley attrapa l'assiette, mais ne mangea pas tout de suite.

"Pourquoi vous me laissez manger ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je vous ai mis très en colère, et vous êtes pas Maman ou Papa. Pourquoi vous me laissez manger ?"

"Parce que la nourriture n'est pas optionnelle, bon sang," dit Severus. "On en a besoin pour vivre." Il s'arrêta. "Nouvelle règle : _je_ n'ai pas le droit  de priver de repas comme punition." Dursley acquiesça.

"D'accord," dit-il. "Pour Harry aussi ?"

"Toutes les règles s'appliquent à toi et à M. Potter." Dursley acquiesça à nouveau et se mit à manger. Il finit vite, aidé par ses manières absolument désastreuses.

"Le parc maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, souriant à travers la sauce. Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez, mais à sa surprise son mal de tête n'était pas aussi grand que prévu.

"Habille-toi et débarbouille-toi d'abord," dit-il. "Après on pourra aller au parc."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de la traductrice :  
> Primo : comme vous le savez peut-être, en anglais il y a un seul pronom pour Tu et Vous. Il n'y a pas de différence pour le pluriel ou pour les formes de politesse. Ça peut être un peu compliqué au moment de traduire. J'ai décidé que Rogue allait tutoyer les enfants, même s'il les appelle encore par leur nom de famille. Je pense que Dudley est assez grand pour savoir qu'on vouvoie les adultes qu'on ne connaît pas.  
> Deuxio : j'ai toujours du mal à traduire "Freak". Ça a le sens de monstre, d'anormal, de bizarre. Apparemment c'est une insulte que Pétunia employait envers Rogue quand ils étaient gamins. Je n'ai pas les livres en français – si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire.


End file.
